In the case of passenger transport in vehicles and in particular in aircraft, the luggage of the passengers must be securely stowed and stored during travel. A part of the lighter pieces of luggage, also designated as hand luggage, can be taken along in the cabin of the aircraft during air travel. Receptacles are typically provided for the hand luggage in the cabin. Currently, the typical receptacles are attached above the passenger seats, connected entirely fixed to the structure of the aircraft and to the paneling of the cabin, and equipped with a flap. Alternatively, the receptacles are designed as chutes and are connected at their lowest point to the structure of the aircraft so they are rotatable.
In order to place the luggage in the receptacle, a passenger must heave the piece of luggage to the required height, which can require an enormous expenditure of force depending on the weight of the piece of luggage. In the case of the receptacle designed as a chute, the passenger must apply a large amount of force to close the chute after placing the luggage in the receptacle, in order to move the weight of the piece of luggage and the weight of the chute upward.
It can therefore be seen as an object of the present invention to provide an improved storage compartment configuration, in which in particular the above-described problems of the prior art are at least partially overcome.